ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts in the Attic
' Ghosts in the Attic' is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Imagine if your dream house turned into a house of horrors! It happened in Amityville, and it's happening in Plymouth, Mass. Thirty years ago, John and Pauline Grzelak moved into a house that seemed to have permanent residents. Recently, the spirits have turned mean- one shadow even punched a relative in the stomach! The family has seen several shadows, a woman in red, orbs of light, a little girl walking around and Pauline reported a woman putting extreme pressure on her chest as she was sleeping. Pauline is frightened to the point that she wants to leave her home. The team is definitely anxious to get in and help this family out so they can be at peace in their home. Jason and Grant begin investigating the first floor with aggressive EVP work. The whole living room is suddenly filled with a blue light, but it goes out as soon as the guys entered the room. Is the light leading them upstairs? Jason and Grant move to the master bedroom, and they hear someone moving downstairs. Then a rattling sound comes from upstairs. As Jason says, this thing is in control and wants them to know it can lead them wherever it wants them to go. Taking a turn on the second floor, Amy and Kris hear an outrageous hissing noise but they can't figure out what that noise is! Eerie! Back on the first floor, Jay and Grant see a shadow popping in and out by the window in the corner as the family had reported. Grant went outside to recreate that effect, to no avail. Whatever they are seeing is INSIDE the house with them. At the reveal, Pauline reports that she had that pressure on her chest once more! Grant tells her about his experience with sleep paralysis, which may explain her situation. Meanwhile, Jason reveals the team's experiences with the moving shadow, the bright light and the hissing noise. Jason also plays the most interesting find: a woman's voice saying "Do you see me?" Pauline still appears to be uncomfortable, and who wouldn't be? So Jason and Grant reassure her that these spirits are just people and she can talk to them directly. Don't forget, Grant reminds Pauline, they are only an hour away and can always come see her in a time of need. Next it's the NJ Bar and Grill where a man was once murdered by his mistress while playing pool. In the bar area, two wine bottles had levitated and hit the ground. A shadow has taunted one of the owners, and oddities have frightened workers out of the basement more than once. Jay and Grant attack the main claim in the bar area. Every step and movement vibrates the bar, but would it be enough to move 2 wine bottles? Before they can address it they are distracted by odd sounds from the kitchen. Darn, it's just a compressor fan. Taking a turn in the bar, Britt and Amy play the flashlight game, asking the ghosts to turn the light on and off ONLY on command. The spirits light the light each time. They tighten the screw top, and the spirit continues to control the flashlight. Whoa. Kris takes a stroll through the basement. Zip happens. But the audio later reveals a voice joining her in reading her EMF devices aloud. So the evidence points to a haunting in NJ. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes